AGFAJ The Clone Wars: The Wrong Conspiracy
by BlazeMarko14
Summary: After standing by at the behest of Qui Gon's Force Ghost, Blaze takes action and goes to aid Ahsoka in clearing her name from the charges placed against her: bomber, murderer, traitor. But, the web of lies thickens around both of them as the plan starts to change. Now, Blaze must stay alive as he tries to find a way to clear Ahsoka's name once and for all. (Ep: Wrong Jedi)


**HEY GUYS! Typed this up and thought I'd post it. It clears up some discrepancies about the whole Ahsoka still being around in AGFAJ at the end of the Clone Wars.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **AGFAJ: The Wrong Conspiracy**

The Force worked in mysterious and confusing ways.

When Qui Gon came to me after Ahsoka was accused of murder and on the run and told me to just stand by and let the Force tack its course this time, I couldn't have been more upset than I was. In fact, I was sure he changed something intentionally as well, or Ventress convinced Ahsoka not to contact me.

I walked out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains, brooding once again, wondering what Ahsoka was going through at the moment. It couldn't have been good.

I barely made it out of the doors before my comlink buzzed to life on my wrist, "This is Marko." I answered.

 _"_ _Blaze, it's Ahsoka."_

I halted my step and felt my heart jump at her voice. She was ok. "Ahsoka! Damn. It's so good to hear your voice."

 _"_ _Likewise, Blaze."_ Her voice came in as smooth and as clearly as if she was right in front of me. It was actually a bit comforting concerning everything. _"I need your help."_

"Anything. You know that I'm here to help." I said gently. "Where are you? Is it level 1315?"

 _"_ _H-How did you know? Did Barriss talk to you?"_ She sounded almost irritated by the prospect of someone betraying her trust.

But, in truth, she had no idea that Barriss had betrayed her trust. However, I did.

"No." I willed myself not to bite back. "It's just a feeling. I knew you would escape to the lower levels and I just picked a random one. Anyway, what do you need my help with?"

There was a deafening pause.

I closed my eyes. "Ahsoka, I need you to trust me."

 _"_ _Anakin told me the same thing. Maybe I shouldn't be contacting you."_

"Hold on a second!" I exclaimed then brought it down a notch. Getting worked up wouldn't help the situation in the slightest. "Ahsoka, you called me so, obviously, you need my help. Or, you know, you just wanted to hear my soothing voice." I cracked a smile.

 _"_ _Cute."_ Her voice lightened. _"Your voice does help, Blazy. But, I do need your help. I need your help determining what to do."_

"What's the problem?" I asked, inwardly cringing at my tone. It came out far too demanding to know.

 _"_ _By now, you know Barriss has been helping me find out more on who is doing this."_

I frowned, "Yeah."

 _Damn it. Qui Gon you know it's Barriss and yet you won't let me get her! Or tell Ahsoka!_ I thought angrily to the Force ghost that was restricting my decisions. Sometimes I knew he was right and sometimes I knew he was wrong.

It was starting to edge towards the latter.

 _Trust me, Blaze._ The dead Jedi Master's voice rang in my ears. _Patience._

 _Screw that._ I thought back with major irritancy laced deep within my thoughts. _She will leave the Jedi Order again. I can't let that happen._

 _What if that's supposed to happen?_ Qui Gon offered.

I shook my head. _It's not._

 _"_ _Well, she directed me to level 1315 because that is where Letta acquired the Nano-droids she used to implant Jacar."_ Ahsoka's voice ended my other conversation _. "I had help from Ventress to get her though."_

"Surprised you'd accept her help after everything." I hummed in false interest. I already knew what her reasoning for teaming up with the ex-Nightsister was. "Where is she now?"

Ahsoka was out of options.

Ahsoka was quick to respond. _"She's gone. We made a deal: I would talk to the Council about pardoning her for her crimes and she would help get me here."_

"Anybody follow you?" I asked, walking down the halls of the Temple and out to one of the hangars. Quickly, I made my way to my personal speeder. It was almost an exact replica of the one Anakin had "borrowed" almost three years prior, minus the yellow paint job and substituted with the color green.

 _"_ _No."_ Ahsoka replied, and then sighed. "Whoever set me up has done a good job, Blaze. If I get caught then it's _over_ for me."

Hearing that made me frown. Her hope in the situation was dwindling every second she was out there. Her faith in the Jedi would be next if I didn't finish this quickly.

"Well, that's not gonna happen, Ahsoka." I said firmly. "I'm not letting you go that easily."

"I appreciate your help, Blazy. I really do."

I smiled. "Good. Now, I just need your coordinates."

 _"_ _An abandoned munitions factory in the back alleys of seventeenth and K. It's a pretty large structure, so I thought I'd start clearing the first few floors till you get here."_

"No!" I said quickly, almost urgently. "That's a bad idea."

 _"_ _Why? No one else is here."_

"Let's just say I've got a bad feeling about this." I said, making sure I used the quote that had been famous for decades. "Just because someone didn't _follow_ you doesn't mean that someone isn't _waiting_ for you."

 _"_ _You think it's a trap? But, Barriss sent me here."_

I cringed. "I think something is going on, and Barriss might be in on it." I paused but continued quickly. "I don't know the exact specifics so you don't have to take my word for it, but something seems very fishy to me."

 _"_ _Barriss is my friend! She wouldn't set me up like this! She's not capable of it."_

I started the engine of the speeder and buckled myself in. "The war changes people, Ahsoka. Sometimes friends become enemies."

 _"_ _If that's true,"_ Her tone was sad, _"why don't you confront her at the Temple if she knows something?"_

I sighed. "I don't know where she is. It would take too long to track her down to. Just sit tight. I'm on my way."

 _"_ _Understood. See you when I see you."_

The signal cut out, leaving me to my own thoughts. However, those very thoughts were soon interrupted by another voice. One that didn't need to even be identified to know who it was.

That familiar voice that I didn't want to talk to at the moment.

 _Don't go, Blaze. There are things that you are supposed to change, but there are also things that are destined to happen no matter what you do._ Qui Gon argued in my head, his presence enveloping mine in an attempt to sway me.

It wasn't working in the least.

 _Ahsoka being attacked and leaving the Jedi Order isn't one of them._ I fought back as I pulled the speeder up and into the air.

 _Tell me this, Blaze, what will happen to Anakin if she dies later on in the war?_ He asked. _Whatever happens then will be much worse than if she leaves now._

 _What about_ me? I couldn't deny my feelings at this point. It was no secret to myself that Ahsoka and I cared for each other deeply, so of course part of my reasoning – actually a lot of it – was personal. _What about what it'll do to me if she leaves. I can guarantee her safety if I am with her. She_ won't _die._

 _If she leaves, you will survive. You know you will. You have two objectives. The very two things that are the reason you are a Jedi: find your family and destroy the Sith._ Qui Gon boomed. _They drive you forward._

 _And, now, Ahsoka does too!_ I bit back as I threw the speeder into third gear, the speed increasing in a mere second. No time could be wasted anymore. _I_ will _find my family and I_ will _destroy the Sith one way or another. But, I will do it_ with _Ahsoka. Not_ without _her. That is what you don't get, Qui Gon._

Qui Gon's presence lifted a bit, his entire feeling in the Force changing. It felt like he was finally starting to understand at last. _You love her, don't you?_

Or, he was reaching into the deepest part of my heart.

My throat went dry as a bone. _I don't know yet. I just know she can't leave. I need her and she needs me._

 _Then go and change her destiny._ Qui Gon relented.

 _So righteous on my part all of a sudden?_ I skeptically asked as I approached the Sinkhole to the lower districts and levels.

 _How you_ truly _feel about her is important._ He replied. _Important for the present as well as the future._

"Vague as always, but good to know. I said aloud this time, signaling the end of the conversation.

It wasn't long before I was upon the Sinkhole that led from floor 1300 to floor 1475. It extended for well over three miles down into the planet. There were hundreds of thousands of subsections within each floor.

Lots of people to accommodate.

Coruscant's population was well over a trillion. The planet was huge, but even it had its limits. That's where the Sinkholes came into play. They allowed billions of people to relocate and have more room to live and conduct all types of businesses. Legal or now.

"And Ahsoka's on 1315." I murmured to myself.

It was quite a ways down.

Transport ships with massive, and miniscule, cargo were continuously rising and falling, taking their shipments where they needed to go. They could pass through the security checkpoints with just a flash of their lights.

I lowered my speeder into the hold, minding how close I was to the other transports. Jedi or not, a spooked driver would report it to the local authorities because of his paranoia.

That wouldn't bode well at all.

Thinking quickly, I switched the gravity off completely, going into a freefall. A minute later, I slapped the control hatch. The gravity came back on and pulled me into a rough stop that shook my head.

Groaning, I continued to go on. Soon, I found myself roaming level 1315, looking for the warehouse in the back alleys.

I hit my comlink. "I'm almost there."

 _"_ _Ok."_ Ahsoka came back.

I felt the Force prickle in pain. It wasn't hard to determine who the pain belonged to.

It was Ventress.

"Damn it." I muttered to myself. "That means Barriss'll be there within minutes. Ten, fifteen at the most."

I had to find a way to resolve what was about to happen.

The first time around, Barriss attacked Ahsoka while posing as Ventress. After a vicious duel, Ahsoka lost and was apprehended by the Republic authorities, led by Wolffe.

That couldn't happen this time. If it did then Ahsoka would leave the Order again for sure.

At that moment, I spotted Ahsoka standing outside of the factory. Just like the last time, she was only carrying one of her lightsabers. It was, luckily, still her regular green one.

That was another one of her disadvantages though.

Ahsoka fought with one saber for a long time, but then she switched to Jar Kai, the art of two saber combat. That transition from one to two was smooth. However, now, losing her shoto put her at a major disadvantage.

She was strong, but she needed _both_ of her sabers to fight at her full potential. That was no surprise.

I pulled the speeder down and turned the engine off. _Let's just hope I can even the odds._

"Blaze!"

I pulled my head up, my thoughts retreating into the deep recesses of my brain and causing me to smile. "Ahsoka."

I hopped off the vehicle, only to nearly be tackled to the ground by Ahsoka's body as her arms wrapped around me. My arms followed suit.

"It's good to see you too." I chuckled, rubbing one hand up and down her back soothingly. "And, you're welcome."

Ahsoka leaned her head back, her eyes dull but happy to see me. "Thank you. But, Blaze, if you're seen with me then you'll be labeled as my accomplice. They'll be hunting you too."

I nodded. "I know."

"Then why come?" Her voice was quiet but inquisitive.

"Because," I smiled warmly, taking her hand, "you're my girl. I gotta take care of my girl."

"Blaze, you're too much sometimes." Ahsoka smiled back, leaning up to my face.

After a quick kiss on the cheek, she turned to the entrance of the factory. Her stance was drawn and still, but she had only merely turned her body. She hadn't taken a step forward.

With my hand still in hers, I shared her gaze. "Shall we?"

Ahsoka sighed, her shoulders sagging a bit. "Something is wrong. _Very_ wrong, Blaze."

I scoffed. "You don't have to tell me."

I knew the stakes better than everyone.

The situation was already written and down with the dark ending, but it could be rewritten to favor the light.

"Do you think we'll actually find something in there that'll make them believe me?" She asked, turning her gaze to lock eyes with me. Blue met green instantly.

I nodded. "We'll find something." _Or someone._

Ahsoka nodded, turning back to the factory. Even from where I was standing, I could see the intensity behind her gaze.

 _Don't worry._ I thought, gazing softly upon her. _Barriss won't win this time._

* * *

I leaned against a big box as Ahsoka searched around, looking for anything.

In truth, I could've led her right to the explosives, but Barriss was already on her way. If I found the explosives before she got here then Ahsoka would think I knew about it all along.

And, yet, I did.

"How am I supposed to find a clue," Ahsoka muttered, running her hand over one of the large barrels, "if I don't even know what I'm looking for."

The Force twanged in alarm.

There were mere seconds now before the game started. The gamble would begin. The bet: could I fix what was already destined to happen?

I shook my head. "I don't know. Maybe we're on the wrong level. Perhaps –" I stopped myself, feeling something else. Something very different. Something very…

Dark.

My gaze flicked upwards at the upper level above where Barriss would jump down from at any moment.

 _No. Not there. I can sense Barriss, but I feel the Dark Side._ I thought, my hands coming to grip my lightsabers. _Someone_ else _is here._

A small _thump_ alerted me that the bet had begun.

"Ahsoka! Up top!" I shouted in alarm, both blue blades of mine blazing to life out of their hilts. Even after hearing that sound for almost a year, I never got tired of it.

On que, Barriss, dressed as Ventress with her mask and lightsabers, leapt off the floor from above. The two red sabers were never more familiar than in that moment. It was a clever rouse.

Ahsoka ignited her green blade and blocked the incoming strike. The two broke apart, and then came back to trade blow for blow, sabers slashing back and forth. This time, Ahsoka was holding her own Against Barriss.

Perhaps, all the training we had done together paid off after all. Or, maybe, it was an effect of me being in this galaxy.

I had always admired Ahsoka's style of fighting. She fought with such finesse and grace. Her movements were precise and articulate. Not to mention she was stunning when she was in the heat of battle.

But, we needed to clear it up once and for al.

No trial.

No unnecessary blame.

No _leaving._

I took a step forward, ready to join the fight, but the dark feeling stopped me again.

"Hey, _J._ "

Before my thoughts could even formulate a proper correlating thought, I found myself being flown through the air roughly against my will. And, thing was I knew it wasn't from Barriss.

Thinking quickly, I shut off my blades and hooked the hilts to my belt. Then, I threw my hands down, repelling myself off the ground while also stopping my forward momentum. Being in the air without control would lead to a not-so-happy landing.

I flipped back on my feet, righting myself quickly. I turned to my attacker, finding it to be Maltus' sister and my once-upon-a-time friend, Lyra.

Or, as she now liked to be called, Vandal.

She was dressed in a skin-tight black combat suit with a silver utility belt. The black robe she wore only further insinuated her affiliation with the Dark Side. That and the lava orange eyes that were staring me down.

I reignited one of my weapons, holding it at the ready. "Lyra. I thought Maltus would be the one to mess all this up. Seems I was right…from a certain point of view at least."

"Sorry to disappoint." Vandal gave a bittersweet smile as she took her double-bladed lightsaber from her backside. "Now, are you going to let what happened happen, or are you going to make me have to kill you?"

My mind was on alert at her words.

I frowned nonetheless. "So, he's trying to stop this too, huh?"

"Would you expect anything less?" Vandal sneered. "I'm not here _just_ to kill you. Maltus knew this was the time Ahsoka would be accused and he knew you would try to save here. He sent me to change that if I couldn't kill you."

I smirked, boiling inside. "He's funny if he thinks _you_ can stop me. You're out of your league, Lyra."

Vandal's eyes burned bright. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"Good luck." I chuckled, dropping into my fighting stance. "Now, let's get this over with."

Vandal leapt forwards, spinning her saber in a circle before slashing at my ribs. She was faster than I had anticipated, but I could still track her movements with ease.

I was still better than her in every sense.

I swung my blade around, blocking the strike with ease. Blue crossed red once again.

She struck several more times, her attacks becoming wilder with each pass she took. The Dark Side influenced her beyond a shadow of a doubt and she possessed the same primal nature that Maltus had.

Each blow I blocked, but I didn't strike back to kill. I needed to contain the fight before Barriss won against Ahsoka.

That was my _main_ objective. Vandal was just an _obstacle_ for me.

As she brought her blades down, I locked it with mine. "Impressive. You've gotten a bit better since the last time we fought." _And, I will save you, Lyra. Just not now._

Suddenly, she kicked her heel forward, nailing me in the stomach and sending me skidding back a few paces. pain flooded my mid-section for a moment before the adrenaline of a real fight kicked in and faded the pain away till it was nothing.

My eyes flashed upwards. "My turn!"

I threw my free hand outward, white strips of lightning protruding outwards at such speeded it was like an instantaneous transitional attack.

Vandal brought her saber up, absorbing the streams into her weapon. She slowly started to move forward, pushing back my attack.

"You won't win like that!" She snarled, cackling a second later as she took a step forward.

There was no way she could redirect it though. There was enough power in that attack to render anyone unconscious for a good few hours. Vandal included. She knew she couldn't let it hit her.

Growling, I gathered up a burst of Force power and launched it, sweeping the Sith girl off her feet. But, inconceivably, she continued to hold back the lightning from striking her body.

"Damn it! I don't have time for this." I muttered, unclipping my second saber and igniting it.

I looked over to where Ahsoka and Barriss were, only to find they had taken the fight to the upper level. Even from my viewpoint, I could see them dueling. They were inching their way to the barrels of heated gas and fuel.

I leapt upwards, but a hand caught my calf mid-jump. I didn't even blink before I felt myself flying towards the ground. The _metal_ ground.

 _Vandal!_ I tucked and rolled across the ground to absorb the shock, turning only to come face to face with the Sith girl who had now become an irritating thorn in my side.

In that moment, I felt the solid object pushed against my ribs. _Ah, damn._

"Surrender." Vandal snarled.

I frowned. "No."

Without another word, I drove my elbow down into her wrist, shattering the bones there before twisting my body around hers and driving the hilt of my unignited saber into her neck.

Vandal tensed, a gasp escaping her lips before she fell to her knees. "W-Why…?"

"Because, Lyra, I can't let you stop me from saving her." I said, each word from my mouth being enunciated strongly.

"S-She'll b-b-be you're undoing, James." Vandal gasped. "You'll go…too far one day f-for her. For y-your friends."

Even if I didn't want to admit it, she had a point. At least, what she was implying had a good point.

That was why Anakin fell. He thought he needed to gain the power to save Padme from dying in childbirth. But, in doing so, he lost her forever due to the darkness Palpatine had wrapped around his heart. The lies. The anger. The hate.

But, I was different wasn't I?

I knew why Anakin fell. There couldn't be a way at all for me to fall victim to the same rouse.

Or, maybe, it was a _different rouse_ with the _same face._

I gave Vandal a sad glance, but she did not see it. "I will do what I must for those I care about." I finally said after a bout of thinking. "My mother once told me that I can't save everything…that I'm not their _savior_. I'm here to prove that I can save who I want to. You'll see eventually, Lyra."

With that said, I chopped my hilt into her neck again, rendering her unconscious. Her small body crumpled to the floor in a small heap.

"I promise that I'll find a way to fix you." I whispered.

But, deep inside, I didn't know if it was even _possible_ to save her…or Maltus for that matter.

Quickly, I shook my head violently. "Not the current problem."

I leapt upward again, this time making it to the next floor, sabers in hand. My boots _clanked_ on the metal flooring as my eyes locked with the current situation.

Ahsoka and Barriss were still going at each other fluidly, sabers swiping at each other with vigor. The desire to win drove both women, but, again, they were getting too close to the barrels.

Casually, I walked into the scene as they broke away from each other. "Well, what do we have here?"

Ahsoka leaped back, panting slightly. "It's Ventress, Blaze. _She's_ behind this."

I frowned. "I don't think it's Ventress, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka's presence twitched the slightest bit in both alarm and confusion. "What?!"

I opened up my mouth. "The jig is up, traitor."

Barriss snarled, twirling around with sabers still active.

That's when I realized _she_ was right next to the barrels filled with highly explosive components.

My eyes locked on the piece of metal-plastoid vent that Ahsoka used to shield herself in the first outcome. The useful square of metal was far away, and Barriss' next move would be much quicker than we could manage.

In that moment, I knew what Qui Gon meant.

Sometimes, things happened in this messed up reality that no amount of heroism or knowledge or courage could fix. They are merely, and simply, _destined_ to happen.

 _I can't get Ahsoka out of here. I can't prove her innocence from this point._ I thought, staring at Barriss' face mask as she grabbed the barrels with the Force.

 _Damn it._ I clenched my fist and made my move as my heart sunk in with fear and sadness and anger all combined into one emotion. _I'm so sorry Ahsoka._

The _last_ choice I had.

I stretched my left hand out and threw Ahsoka across the room to the metal that would save her life from the explosion. With my right hand, I stopped the barrels before they hit me, but the sparks had already ignited the fuel within the casings. The super-heated gas ignited as a combustion fueling shock wave and amplified the blast in both power and range.

The last thing I felt before darkness flooded my system was a burning pain all over my body as fire and metal shards exploded with agonizing accuracy and flung me to who knows where.

The last thing I heard was Ahsoka screaming my name.

It wasn't that scream when you were worried or angry.

No, this was that anguish filled scream that shook your very core. The one that sent chills down your spine and turned the blood in your veins to ice. The one you uttered when someone you love dies before your eyes.

And my last thought before I was gone was sad, hopeless, and pathetic rolled up as one.

 _So, this is how I die. This sucks._

* * *

Deep within the prison cells of the Barracks, hours later, Ahsoka Tano sat on the cot provided. Her hands were folded ever so neatly in her lap as she stared into the ground.

Her stare burned into the ground. She was left all alone to her thoughts. Her dangerous thoughts.

She hadn't said a word since they brought her in. Granted, she was unconscious for most of that time. However, when she woke she said nothing.

Not even to Master Plo.

He had tried to ask her questions about what happened and why there was an explosion of such magnitude.

She wanted to tell him, her oldest friend, but she couldn't. She knew that the moment she tried to speak she would say _his_ name.

 _Blaze._

It brought agony to her soul to think of him now.

He was _gone._

That wasn't even the worst part.

He had died _protecting_ her. He knew that it was either they both died or just him, and he did the courageous thing and gave up his own life _for her._

Then Ventress – or whoever it was because Blaze had said he didn't think it actually was Ventress – picked her up out of the rubble and proceeded to dominate her in battle, throwing her through the roof of the room where Letta's explosives were, coincidentally.

Luckily, she hadn't broken anything when she fell, but her body ached all over.

"But, what do I do now?" She whispered to herself, her eyes burning as Blaze's face flashed before her eyes.

His dark green eyes so soft and caring, yet strong and reliable at the same time. His smile he wore daily as part of his signature aura. The thing that made him who he was: a true Jedi.

That's what she had always strived to be. Selfless fighting the selfish to keep the peach. To have the compassion and love to push through the darkest days.

That was Blaze every day.

She stifled her rising sob. _Don't do that. Be strong. Blaze wouldn't want you to weep over him like this._

She couldn't help it though.

She loved the Jedi with her whole heart. It was her life. No doubt in her mind. That meant she lived by the Jedi Code day by day, until she met him though.

When she met him, the Code didn't matter anymore to her. At the beginning, it was only the eruption of emotions she had let lay dormant. Now, it was something else. Something real.

She cared for him with passion. She couldn't help but think she was starting to fall in love with him.

Jedi were supposed to love without forming attachments. Attachments led to greed. Greed led to fear of losing what you desire. Fear led to anger. Anger led to hate.

Hate led to the Dark Side.

But, her attachment to Blaze had made her smile. It had pushed her to do more, to get better, and to excel and learn from her mistakes. It hadn't turned to greed. Their relationship held good without the evil and hurt.

Now, all she could feel was the hurt. The pain of loss. The sadness it brought her.

Her heart had belonged to something else than the Jedi for a change, and then it was ripped away from her.

So, here she sat, hands folded and heart broken.

The force fields that led into her cell suddenly deactivated, the red laser walls retreating back into their respective sides.

Ahsoka looked up, meeting the eyes of her Master, Anakin.

Then, a second person, Senator Padme Amidala, walked in, taking a seat next to her and grasping her hand in a comforting gesture. "Ahsoka."

"Padme has offered to stand with you against the Senate Courts." Anakin said, his arms hanging by his sides. He paused, almost hesitating for his next words. "Ahsoka…the explosion…"

"I'm almost certain it was Ventress, but…" She stopped, shutting her eyes tightly to soothe the burn that had started. _Oh, Blaze._

"Blaze was there, wasn't he?" Anakin whispered gently, catching his name from his Padawan's thoughts.

"He saved me." Ahsoka let a bittersweet laugh out, her eyes opening to let fresh tears stream down her orange cheeks. "We fought Ventress, or whoever it was, and Vandal showed up."

"Vandal?" Padme looked to Anakin for an explanation.

Anakin sighed. "Maltus' sister. She is always hunting Blaze. Seems she caught up this time." He turned back to his apprentice, feeling his heart break at the sight of her eyes. "Continue, Snips."

Ahsoka took a breath. "Blaze won, and then came to help me. He said that it wasn't Ventress, but I'd know those red lightsabers anywhere."

"That's when the explosion happened?" Anakin asked.

Timidly, Ahsoka nodded, hiccupping gently. "T-That was when she ignited the gas velocity fuel canisters and threw them at us." She let new tears fall. "B-Blaze…he threw me b-behind cover just before the barrels e-exploded. He was c-caught in the explosion. T-Then…t-then…"

"Then he was gone." Padme squeezed Ahsoka' hand, then enveloped the young girl in a hug. She knew about Ahsoka and Blaze's relationship, but Ahsoka didn't know that. Padme knew, nonetheless, that the two of them were closer than close could be.

Anakin closed his eyes. _That's why I couldn't find him. He was trying to help her. Now…now he's dead._ His mechanical hand clenched into a tight fist full of fury. "This stupid war has claimed too many of my friends. Too many lives."

"M-Master…" Ahsoka peered up at him. "What do I do?"

Anakin knew there was nothing he could say that would patch the void in his Padawan's heart. But, he knew he could still clear her name.

"There's only one thing _you_ can do: stay here and have Padme present you case." Anakin said, his arms coming to rest behind his back. "I know what _I_ have to do."

Padme stood up, reaching her hand out and grasping her husband's arm. "Anakin, you can't leave. Not now."

"Yes, I can." Anakin said, half-turning his head. "Blaze is dead, Ahsoka has been framed, and nobody is helping her now. I have to find Ventress and get to the bottom of this."

"But, Ahsoka said Blaze thought it wasn't Ventress." Padme argued.

"Even if it wasn't Ventress, this person had her lightsabers. That means they were stolen. She might have information on _who_ stole them." Anakin explained. "It's the only lead left."

Padme wanted to say something, but her words left almost immediately. She understood the urgency in his words.

Anakin finally turned to Ahsoka again. "I won't let you go down Ahsoka. I'll be back. I promise."

Ahsoka sniffed, lowering her head back down as Anakin left the rom.

Padme sat back down. "Let's practice your defense, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka let out a shuddering sigh as she tried to gain control over herself, "T-To be honest Padme, I'm not very confident in anything anymore."

Padme gave a saddened frown. "Ahsoka…"

"I-I think I was in love with him, Padme." Ahsoka whispered, hugging her knees to her chest.

Padme held the girl to her, whispering. "I know you were. I saw it in your eyes. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Pain.

That was the first thing I registered.

Then, I realized I was alive.

Tentatively, I opened up my eyes, finding myself buried beneath metal from the flooring and from the ceiling. I could feel my skin still burning from the explosion. I could feel the blood I was losing.

I wasn't losing a lot, but I had lost enough for it to be significant.

 _But,_ I remembered. _I'm alive!_

I didn't know how much time had passed by, but I knew it was the same day. I hadn't been unconscious for too long. A handful of hours had to be the absolute maximum.

Using the Force, I created a condensed bubble of energy around my body. A cooling sensation of relief flooded my entire being, the pain disappearing all at once.

Was it an illusion? Most likely, but I needed the reprieve. I had to have the strength to fix everything. Only one thing remained to do: find Barriss and arrest her.

The bubble of energy suddenly expanded into a Repulse, blasting metal everywhere. The fires that were once there had been snuffed out sometime before apparently.

I tapped my waist as I got to my feet, finding only one of my lightsabers there.

"Damn it." I coughed, annoyed. "Where did you go?"

After five fruitless minutes, I found no sign of my weapon. Then, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. After turning to face it, I realized what it was.

It was Ahsoka's lightsaber.

Carefully, I reached my hand out. The weapon flew into my waiting palm. "So, you lost the fight."

That meant Ahsoka was on her way to the Senate Courts. It also meant Anakin was either contemplating going after Ventress, or he already knew that Barriss was behind everything.

But, things had now changed. Barriss knew I was a variable in her plans now. She thought she had killed me.

That was how I get to her.

I clipped Ahsoka's saber to my waist and took a deep breath. For the first time I realized how burnt my clothes were. My signature gray tunic was completely tattered and charred. My white undershirt was still intact though. That was god. My parents were blackened but still wearable.

I ripped off my tunic top and tossed it onto the ground. "Pretty sure I don't need you."

 _No, what I need is to hijack a speeder and get to the Temple._ I thought, taking a couple steps to the edge of the floor.

Then, I paused, my chest sinking in on itself. Figuratively speaking of course. It felt like my heart was terrified.

My skin prickled with emotion that didn't belong to me. I hadn't thought of anything to make me feel this way…this…way…

 _Is this coming from me? Or is this Ahsoka?_ I realized the feeling.

It was the feeling of loss.

"She thinks I'm dead." I looked around, finding myself on the bottom level of the factory once again. "That means I have to hurry."

* * *

Sneakily, I made my way back to the Temple. From there, I found Barriss' room without anyone knowing of my intentions.

I hit the doorbell and waiting, taking a breath.

"Enter."

The door slid open to reveal a very shocked Barriss Offee rising from her meditative position. Her eyes held alarm but she quenched it with haste.

 _Wait. That's right._ I thought, forcing myself not to smile. _She doesn't know I know it was her._

"Blaze!" The alarm transformed into concern.

I stumbled in, selling my injuries. "Barriss, Ahsoka was right. Someone sold her out." I fell forward.

Barriss caught me and helped me to my feet. "What happened?" I had to admit, she was _fantastic_ at lying. The curiosity was almost real.

 _Almost._

"We were attacked. I got caught in an explosion. I'm pretty sure I should be dead." I muttered.

"We?"

"I found Ahsoka on level 1315 and we were searching for something." I sighed. "Anything really."

"What did you find?" Her voice deduced nothing from the current situation.

"Someone." I groaned. "Someone that looked like Ventress."

"I thought Ventress _was_ behind all of this." Barriss said.

I shook my head. "It's not possible. Ventress was unconscious in an alley. Her gear was stolen."

Barriss tensed, taking a step back. "Who could get a jump like that on Ventress?"

I shrugged, looking down at Barriss' Jedi lightsaber. I pulled it up to my hand gave a smile. "You know, I have no idea. I doubt even Skywalker could've snuck up on her. Ventress is too good for that."

"Well, who could it be?" Barriss asked, taking another step back. "It had to be someone very powerful. One of Dooku's Acolytes?"

"No. Just someone sneaky." I shrugged, suddenly throwing the saber out the window, shattering the glass that led to the outside world. "Someone like you, Barriss."

My lightsaber and Ahsoka's lightsaber flew into my hands, blazing to life at the same time. Green and blue lit up the room just as two crescent shaped lightsabers flew into Barriss' hands. Two crimson blades sprouted forth into the air.

I slashed both blades down, smirking when she blocked the blow. "Ah, so you _did_ keep them. Not too good at covering your tracks."

Barriss snarled. "You were right. You _should_ be dead Marko."

"Yup." I frowned. "But, those tanks were for Ahsoka, weren't they?"

Barriss nodded. "At first, then I saw you. I knew you'd figure it out."

"So, you tried to kill me."

"And, it almost worked."

" _Almost_ is the key word there."

I broke the block and swept at her legs, but she jumped over the sweep. As I reeled back, she hooked my blades with hers, putting them back into a lock in between our chests.

"Give up." I pushed against the blades a bit harder. "You can't win. Not this time."

"Never!"

Barriss attacked, breaking away and giving two quick jabs that I flicked away with minimal effort. Then, she used her forward momentum to drive her blades toward my heart.

I twirled around the attack and kicked my leg out, sending her through the doors and into the hall. Her back crashed into the wall, but she stayed on her feet.

"Come get me." She spit, dashing down the hallway.

I mentally kicked myself while I shouted. "You're not getting away, Offee!"

I bounded through the halls after her, feeling the handle I had on my injuries start to fade. Pain rushed back into me and I stumbled, nearly falling to the floor. The wall luckily helped me stay upright.

"Body don't fail me now!" I growled, letting the Force flow through me once again and ice my broken bones, lacerations, and anything else that was hindering me from catching the traitorous Jedi.

I picked myself back up and ran again.

I was incredibly surprised when I ran into one of the large, public hallways and saw Barriss locking blades with Anakin. The two were trading blows for a few seconds before Barriss slipped through Anakin's defense and threw him to a wall.

The young Jedi was dazed at best when his head came into contact with the wall behind.

I kicked my left foot off the wall behind me and repelled myself through the air to deliver a vicious kick to Offee's mouth. She spiraled through the air before catching herself and landing on one knee.

Blood dripped from her lip onto the maroon carpet. "Damn you, Marko!"

"Blaze!" Anakin exclaimed. "You're alive!"

"We can discuss this later. I'm in no shape to keep fighting. We have to end this now!" I pulled my hands back, gathering the Force into a single point, the vortex growing around me.

Anakin nodded, copying my motion.

The vortex around me suddenly exploded into an inferno around both of us. No one could see it, but they could feel it.

Then, like a gat being torn open by a flood, the Force exploded outwards in such a rush that the ground shook. The columns rattled and the ceiling quaked at the pressure exerted from the combined power within our bodies.

The blast ripped through the air, tearing Barriss off her feet and sending her flying back till she created a nice little imprint in the brick wall.

Anakin and I released her from the hold.

I closed one eye, feeling my power drain even more than it had moments ago. _D-Damn it._

Barriss fell to her feet and wobbled for a moment before two Sentinels seized her by the arms, causing her to drop her sabers onto the floor.

"We got her." Anakin said victoriously.

I nodded. "Now, let's get to the court."

* * *

When we approached the doors to the courtroom, I could hear Palpatine, Dark Lord of the Sith in disguise, saying loudly:

"Ahsoka Tano. By an overwhelming count of –"

I didn't let him finish.

Using the Force, I blew the doors to the chamber wide open, amplifying my voice as well. "HOLD IT!"

Ahsoka visibly stiffened, then turned around to face me. When her eyes locked with mine, they let loose a stream of tears. "Blaze." She mouthed.

I smiled briefly at her before walking closer toward the center of the room. "Hold on just one minute, Chancellor Palpatine."

Palpatine looked down at me, his eyes cold but waiting. "Blaze Marko I presume. I hope you have good reason for bursting into our proceedings." His eyes flicked to Anakin for a moment.

I felt my stomach turn at the sight of the Sith, but I replied all the same. "I do." I looked behind me. "Bring it in Anakin!"

Anakin, followed by Barriss surrounded by four Jedi Sentinels walked in. The look on his face was a mixture of anger and justified annoyance. He had enjoyed this endeavor just about as much as I had.

That is to say he _didn't_ enjoy it at all.

The Chosen One gave me a nod.

I nodded back. "I have a confession from the person responsible for what Ahsoka has been accused of. I have the _real_ culprit!" I held my hand up and the Sentinels parted for me, one shoving Barriss forward into plain view of all the spectators, including the Jedi Council.

"Barriss Offee." I shouted, feeling the prickle of shock resonate from the Jedi present, including my own Master, Obi Wan. "Member of the Jedi Order and traitor to everything she has been taught!"

Upon his platform, Palpatine hummed. "Is this true, Master Skywalker?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes, Your Excellency." He turned to Barriss. "Tell them the truth."

I saw the look of absolute betrayal in Ahsoka's eyes and, for a moment, I felt hope start to slip from…me. Would she still leave?

Her eyes held that thought.

Barriss confessed to everything in that moment. She never looked at Ahsoka the entire time she spoke. Either she couldn't face her after everything she had blamed her for, or she was too disgusted by the sight of her once good friend.

"And, I did this to show that things must be done to save the Republic from _itself._ We are slaves fighting for the Dark Side, with the Jedi acting as foot soldiers!" Barriss shouted. " _We_ have lost our way!"

I scowled. "That's enough."

Palpatine waved his hand. "Take her away."

The Jedi Sentinels nodded, igniting their double bladed yellow lightsaber pikes and surrounding Barriss. The ex-Jedi wore a saddened and angry look as she was covered on four sides.

I couldn't, however, find out what the sadness belonged to. For all I knew, it belonged to herself. She could have been sad that she had failed what she set out to accomplish.

A goal unfinished.

She _knew,_ right then, that she had _lost._

"Finally." I mumbled to myself. "It's over."

"Ahsoka Tano." Palpatine looked down at her. "In light of that recent development, I hereby clear you of all charges pressed against you. You are free to leave."

I smiled at Ahsoka when she turned to face me. She smiled back, but hers was only for a moment.

Her floating platform started up, reversing until it connected with the walkway. Once there, she stepped out onto the metal floor, where I was there to meet her.

I smiled. "Hey." I waved my hands over her bound wrists, her restraints clattering onto the ground.

Ahsoka didn't speak. She just leaned into my arms.

I sighed, wondering how bad the situation _truly_ was. Barriss may have been stopped, and I was alive, but Ahsoka still had to make a decision. I could _feel_ the turmoil in her heart.

The _conflict._

History had shown that conflict was a very dangerous thing. It destroyed lives and ruined entire societies. It was the bane of anything completed. It could unravel the already woven.

No one could stop it.

"I thought you died." She mumbled into my chest, her tears dampening my shirt. "You were _gone._ I felt it."

"You know me," I held her tight, "resilient to the end." I looked up at the leaving Council Members. "But, we can talk later. Right now, we need to get back to the Temple." When the last Jedi was gone, I laid a light kiss on her forehead. "But, for the record, you kept me alive. I couldn't die. I had to help you."

* * *

An hour later, we found ourselves in the Council Chambers with Anakin, Obi Wan, Plo Koon, Sassee Tinn, Ki-Adi Mundi, Mace Windu, and Master Yoda.

Ahsoka and I bowed in respect, then I took my place beside Obi Wan.

I smirked. "The Council would like to say something to you." I looked up at Obi Wan as he threw a look at me.

Plo Koon clasped his hands together. "You have our humblest apologies, little Soka. The Council was wrong to ever accuse you."

Ahsoka smiled at her friend.

 _Good._ I thought.

"You've shown such strength and resilience in your effort to prove your innocence." Master Tinn said, sounding impressed.

"This is the true sign of a Jedi Knight." Ki-Adi said immediately after.

I looked at Master Windu and thought at Qui Gon. " _Can you give him a softer approach to the subject?"_

Qui Gon's chuckle wasn't lost on me. " _Possibly."_

Mace looked pensive for a moment before he gave a gentle smile. "The Force works in mysterious ways. Sometimes even we fail to understand it. We know our actions may not have been fully thought through but this has given you the opportunity to excel with your skills as a true Jedi. It has made you stronger and a bit wiser."

I cringed just a bit at the end. _So close. Hope it's enough._

Ahsoka looked down at Yoda.

Yoda smiled warmly. "Back into the Order you may come."

I held my breath.

Anakin stepped forward. "They're asking you back, Ahsoka." He pulled her Padawan beads out from his belt. " _I'm_ asking you back."

This is where everything came to a point.

 _Ahsoka's choice._ I thought fearfully. _This_ has _to end well. I nearly_ died _for this._

Ahsoka looked right at me, her eyes searching. However, all I saw in her eyes was fear, sadness, and hopelessness.

Through our bond, I nudged her gently.

"I-I don't know if I c-can, Master." Ahsoka whispered, turning around and running out of the chamber, leaving Anakin, as well as everyone else, speechless.

Anakin started after her, but I grabbed his arm. "I've got this Anakin."

Even though I'm sure Anakin wanted to chase after her, he sighed and nodded as he placed the beads in my hand. "Go. Convince her to stay please, Blaze."

"I'll try."

"Do or do not. There is no try."

I turned to see Yoda at my side. "I know, Master Yoda. But, in order to _do_ you have to _try._ "

"Interesting that is, young Marko." Yoda observed. "Listen, you have, to the Force. Know this I do."

I smirked. "You've known that since the day you met me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make sure my friend doesn't leave the Jedi."

Without another word. I bounded out of the room.

 _I'm coming Ahsoka. Hold on._

* * *

I ran out to the front of the Temple, sensing Ahsoka go there. Sure enough, there she was on the front steps of the Temple, looking out at the sun as it started to set over the horizon.

I casually strode up. "It's a nice view."

"I don't know if I can stay, Blaze." Ahsoka whispered, not even going along with my train of thought.

I sighed. "Yes you do."

"I lost you!" She exclaimed. "I did. I don't care if you survived. In that moment, I lost you. I was empty. The Jedi turned their back on me. I was hunted. How can I stay in a place like this when they didn't even trust me?"

"Ahsoka." I said soft but firm. "They never said this was going to be easy." I slipped my right hand through her left hand. "But, it's the people with us that make it a bit easier. You're right. I was gone. Then, I was back. I came back for _you._ "

Ahsoka turned to face me. "Blaze…"

"Let me finish." I murmured. "I came back for _you._ I'm pretty sure I could have just died right then and been completely fine with being dead, but I didn't because I had someone I care about back here. Something that I'd give my life for and who I want to stay with."

Ahsoka's eyes glistened.

"It's not gonna be easy." I said softly, taking her into my arms. "But, we can make it easier. We can make it fun. We are Jedi."

"And, if you die on me?" Ahsoka whispered, not moving.

"I won't." I whispered. "I promise. I won't die."

Ahsoka leaned back. "Blaze Marko. Do you trust me?"

I nodded. "Of course I do. With all my heart."

Ahsoka smiled, leaning forward and pressing her lips against mine. In the basting glow of the sunset, a magnificent symphony of red, orange and yellow, we kissed. I pressed my mouth against hers and closed my eyes, relishing in the feeling it brought.

The love within the kiss was a fire.

I pulled back after a little while and rested my forehead against hers. "Please stay, for me. For Anakin. For all the lives you'll save."

Ahsoka's lips twitched upwards into a smile. "You always had a way with words."

"Is that a yes?"

"It is." Ahsoka said. "I'll stay."

I smiled and kissed her again, letting this one drawl out longer. The sun continued to set, signaling that the day was coming to an end. As we kissed, I reattached her Padawan beads, then led my hands down to hold her hips.

 _And, just like that, I change destiny._ I thought, my heart warm and ready for the next day.

The sun continued to set, but we paid no mind. Our lips came together again and again on those steps. In front of the Temple. In front of the planet. But, there was none of it. It was just us.

 _Destined_ to be that way.


End file.
